The Uchiha, the cherry blossom, and the bug man
by Tenru Wingstorm
Summary: a reivsed version of my now deleted Crown of Cherry blossoms.... don't read if you like sasu saku fanfics


1 Sakura lopped down the hallway, following her leader and oldest friend, Naruto, as he stormed through the Uchiha estate. They had been discussing a mission to send some ninja to spy on their enemy , the Sound village, when Itachi, Uchiha heir, stated that he would be joining the team assigned to the job.

"_THAT BASTERD IS GONNA DIE!!!!!"_, screamed Naruto, not caring if the man was within hearing distance. Sakura sighed and tried to calm him down.

"Hokage-sama, he was just trying help."

"Don't defend him, Sakura-chan! He'll just be in the way"

"......Yes, Hokage-sama"

"And stop calling me Hokage-sama!! It's annoying"

"......."

"We were teammates, for god's sake"

"....."

"Come on, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura realized that they had left the Uchiha residence behind and relaxed.

"Sorry, Naruto"

"Hmpf'

".....Look, Ramen!"

The addict looked around, half crazed. She chuckled, causing him to turn beet red, and held up a cup of instant ramen she had hid in her bag.

"......Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I know, now go home to Hinata and have her cook it for you"

Naruto snatched the ramen and disappeared in a storm of leaves. Sakura smirked, then turned serious as she tried to figure out how to get Itachi to give up on going on the mission.

_Unseen by the twenty-year old woman, Itachi observed as Sakura walked home. Smiling, he followed her._

The Next Morning

Sakura awoke to the sound of Naruto yelling._ Damn it, stupid fox!_ She got up and stalked over to the window.

"NARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOO !!!!!!!", she yelled threateningly. The blond looked up, a frightened look on his face. His victim followed his gaze and smiled at her in a overfamiliar way. He looked a lot like......... "Sasuke !"

"Hn"

Sakura ran to her closet and hurriedly changed into black tights, a short dress with slits on the side and her clan symbol on the back, and white sparring shoes. Returning to the window, she jumped. Sasuke wore a shocked look and tried to catch her. But, she stuck the landing perfectly and flung herself into his arms.

"Sasuke !"

The man grunted.

"Yes, Sakura. I'm back, so stop trying to break my ribs"

She let go automatically, embarrassed. Sasuke looked her over, lingering on her hair and torso.

"You grew", he stated, his eyes holding an unreadable emotion. Sakura blushed under his gaze, then turned to Naruto.

"Now, what were you two doing infront of my house?"

"Waiting for you"

"Why"

"I'd like to know that too."

Gasping, she turned and bowed. "Ohiyo, Uchiha-sama".

Itachi smirked at the scene infront of him. Naruto, his arms crossed, his face distasteful, Sasuke, anger and jealousy warping his face, and Sakura, mediating them.

"What are _you_ doing here?", his younger brother snarled, putting himself between Itachi and Sakura.

"Why, welcoming my brother home, of course !"

"Don't bother. I'm not going home."

Sakura, standing straight, watched them with a nervous expression.

"Why ever not?"

"Cause I'm staying with Sakura !"

Said girl chocked.

"WHA ?!"

Sasuke turned toward her, looking like a lost puppy.

"I was going to ask you earlier. Plea-"

"NO WAY IN HELL" , three voices exclaimed. Naruto stared at the two other voices. Itachi and Ino looked embarrassed, but, firm. A awkward silence followed (thus a gay baby was born)..... Sakura was the first to speak.

"Sasuke, why don't you stay at Nar- the Hokage's house?"

"Hinata won't let me in the door"

"Sasuke-kun~! Stay at my house !"

"That's a good idea, Ino-pig"

"Thanks, Forehead-girl"

Before Sasuke could react, Ino was dragging him away. The other three waved.

"He's so gonna get raped"

"Hn"

"Ino-pig owes me big time for this one"

Naruto coughed, drawing the others attention.

"Now, back to business. Itachi, why are you here?"

"To force you to allow me to join the mission"

"The answer is still no"

"Who's going?"

"Sakura, Lee, Shino, Nenji, Sasu-"

"What if I beat the others?"

"Fine ! If you can beat one of the others, you can go instead"

"Thank you"

Itachi bowed and disappeared. Sakura blinked, surprised.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah. He wouldn't kill them", Naruto stated wearily. Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him into her house for some much needed tea.

Two days later, Lee, Nenji, and Sasuke, waved as Itachi, Sakura, and Shino started their mission. Well, Lee waved while Nenji held Sasuke back, Itachi observed, carful to not let the victory show. He had only intended to suppress his brother, but, the other boys intervened. _Oh well, at least I'm the only guy_. He glanced over at Shino. _She's a little quiet, isn't she?_

**Few hours later.**

The trio finally made camp near a creek, after two days of traveling. Itachi watched the two girls with awe. They knew exactly what they were doing, unlike most of their comrades he'd met(

naruto, sasuke, lee, nenji, ino). Suddenly, Sakura started stripping and throwing her cloths into the fire.

"Um......Sakura-san?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama?"

"What are you doing?"

"Erasing my existence"

He grunted._ Oh well..... free peek show....._Sakura had many thin scars decorating her gleaming skin, with a small tattooed cherry blossom tree between her shoulder blades._ So, female ninja really do wear as little undergarments as possible.....interesting...... _He didn't notice the other girl was coming up behind him(more like didn't care) until she dropped a pile of cloths near his feet. He looked up and gawked. Shino was no girl, with his muscled-and flat-torso. The man threw his old clothes into the fire and a bundle of black cloth to Sakura, who regarded his half

naked profile with a blank expression. They caught him staring and Sakura realized that he had never joined the lower ranked Nin on any mission.

"This is standard for us. You don't need to", she stuttered, blushing cutely as she hurriedly dressed. Shino didn't say anything, just, stood infront of his superior until the girl was done. When she was done, he tried not to look too approving. She had on a fishnet gloves, breeches that went down to her knees, a sleeveless muscle-shirt, and black sparring boots. After the two boys changed, they were ready for battle.

Sakura grinned crookedly, causing a group of old women to cluck disapprovingly. She ignored them, too focused on her prey to roll her eyes. The said victim was Deidara. No last name. Age 20. Blond hair, blue eyes. Her main informer. Sneaking up behind him, she covered his eyes.

"What blooms in the spring?", she whispered in his ear.

"The most important teenage girl in my life?"

"That's right, you pedophile"

The man chuckled as she let him turn and hug her.

"Do you have what I want?", she asked, careful not to wince at his automatic reply.

"Will you do what I ask?"

"Depends....."

"Hehe.....Don't be so cold. I did you once and nearly died, plus had to give you a free tattoo.....No thanks"

She smirked darkly at the memory. Not one of the two men she laid with came out without bruises. She heard Deidara gasp and she half turned to see Itachi, looking like a sex god in loose pants and a dark blue tank top, walking toward them, his eyes unusually frozen.

"I-itachi-san!", Deidara sputtered.

Itachi had been listening to their conversation with boredom. Until he heard those three words, "I did you", then he was no longer listening. It was time to get the info they needed and get back

to the hotel, where Shino was waiting. Itachi inwardly beamed as the long haired pervert-artist cower behind Sakura.

"How wonderful to see you again, Deidara-kun"

Sakura, apparently sensing the tension, grabbed both men and hauled them away. _She's fucking strong!_, he thought, surprised that the five foot three doll of a woman could drag two grown men without breaking a sweat.

Shino watched as Sakura approached**, **mad as hell. _Oh god..... what did they do?!_. He searched frantically for a piece of chocolate. Finding a candy bar, he waited. _Thump _

_Thump_

_Thump_

"Uchiha-sama! You almost blew my cover, baka"

"Hn"

"Ugh, that stupid word! Damn it!!"

_Thump_

_Thump_

_CRRRAAAASHHHH _

Shino winced. _Here comes the devil_.....The door slammed open, admitting Sakura, Itachi, and.......a hippy? Said hippy slid inside and claimed a chair near the window, looking scared. Acting through many years of Sakura-anger fits, Shino grabbed the small female, sat her down, and gave her the chocolate. She gave him an i-love-you-so-much-thank-you look and tore into the treat._ Phew..... thank god Hinata warned me about Sakura's time of the month._

Itachi stood awestruck( on the inside......)as the younger man calmed the fiery beast.....with a single piece of chocolate. _I'll ask him later...._, he thought quickly and turned to his prey.

"Deidara-kun......"

The blond tensed and slowly turned toward him, fear radiating off him.

"Y-yes, un?"

"Remember that favor...?"

"......What do you what to know, un?"

Itachi filled him in on their mission objective.

"I see, yeah"

Sakura joined them, having returned to her usual mellow( on the outside) self.

"Do you know anything...?"

Deidara glanced over at her and frowned, saying nothing. She stared back, waiting.

"..... I want a harem..", he muttered.

"I'll take you to one after the mission"

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm on duty."

"That's not a good reason....."

The two bickered for a while, until rain started to fall outside. Itachi observed as Deidara sighed and Sakura sulkingly pulled down the shades. The woman then turned toward him, saying:

"Uchiha-sama, please create a barrier"

He quickly started chanting sutra, while Sakura teleported Deidara to his apartment. When both finished, the trio fell onto their beds, sleep washing over them like a tide.

_She walked slowly through the dream, closely following her spirit-guide, a handsome boy called Gene (Hehe, sound familiar??). He was leading her through the Sound's base, making sure she noticed where the traps and soldiers were. Finally, they made it to the center. Bodies were sprawled out everywhere, their blood staining the ground. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she saw they weren't even shinobi. They were innocents, ranging from babies to young adults. Gene tugged her away, pointing toward a door. She opened it and screamed...._

Itachi jolted awake as a tortured scream tore through the stillness. He sat up and looked around searching for the cause. Sakura was curled up like a small child, sobbing. Acting on impulse(which he inquired from years of comforting a younger sibling), he went and picked her up._ She's so small.....yet so strong...._, he observed as the woman-child clasped onto his shirt and hide her face on his shoulder, whimpering. An unidentified emotion flowed through him, warming his cold heart as he gazed down at the tiny person, followed by confusion._ What the hell was that??_ He added that to his "Ask Shino-kun" list. He rocked Sakura until she stopped crying, and tried to set her back down. She only clung tighter to him, whimpering slighter louder. Giving up, Itachi laid down and slept with a small pink-haired ninja snoring softly on his chest.

Sakura awakened slowly, feeling warm. She snuggled into her sheets, breathing in the strong scent of apples and......man ?! She got up slowly, her pink hair falling over her face. Itachi was staring up at her, his eyes glazed with sleep. _What the hell ?!_, she shrieked mentally, trying to dismount the poor man. He only grunted, pulling her back and trapped her in his arms.

"Eek ! Uchiha-sama!", she called softly, attempting to wake him without disturbing Shino. Silence. She tried again.

"Uchiha-sama...."

Again, only silence. She tried squirming, which only made the arms tighten around her. Finally, blushing like mad, she used her final trump card.

"I-Itachi-kun"

He woke up instantly and looked down his nose at her, smirking that trademark grin that the Uchihas seemed to all possess.

"Ah, good midnight, Sakura-san", he greeted sleepily, sitting up( thus she ended up on his lap)

"Please go back to your own cot....."

".......It's to cold with only one person in a bed"

"Then, kindly sleep with Shino"

Having been eavesdropping, Shino unearthed himself from his large mound of blankets and asked,

"Sakura-san.....um, since Itachi-kun is already there, can I sleep with you....?"

_(Shocked silence......ok I put in some outside characteristics......sorry)_

Sakura, defeated from both sides, nodded sullenly. He crawled in next to her. Itachi pushed her between them and snuggled against her. After some adjustments, Shino with his head on Sakura's stomach and legs thrown over hers and Itachi's arm cushioning her head, the other sprawled over her chest, the threesome (I'll leave to your imaginations) fell asleep.

**Two days later: **

**Sakura, Itachi, and Shino gathered what information they could and completed their mission. Guided by her dreams, Sakura freed the remaining prisoners, which included many Kohano nin. They stopped by Deidara's house and took him to a brothel, where our story continues.... **

Itachi paled as multitudes of giant breasted females leapt at him, dragging him into their depth's, suffocating him. He felt Deidara's and Shino's presences near him and Sakura following the crowd._ Oh shit_. The woman-beasts left them in their rooms, where ten new, more violent creatures waited for them. Cooing, they swept Shino and Deidara away to a back room. They tried to take Itachi with them, but, were stopped by his cold glare. Soon, he and Sakura were alone, calmly drinking tea. He observed the girl infront of him. She looked like a fairy, her petite frame hiding an inner strength that rivaled his own, her wisdom doing nothing to dampen the innocent look in her emerald irises. Pink hair flowed down from her shoulders and pooled on the ground in slight curls. Yet, a hidden sadness sobered her cheerful demeanor.

"Uchiha-sama....?"

Itachi started and looked up at Sakura. She was blushing and fidgeting, embarrassed. Suddenly realizing he had been staring like some horny old man, he coughed and looked away. An awkward silence followed. Suddenly, a low moan came from the other room. The two stared at each other.

"Time to switch rooms, Sakura-san?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama."

Sakura went to the war zone and came running out, sleeping clothes in hand. Together, they retreated to the farthest possible room, which, incidently was his. Sakura sighed and went to sit on the bed. As she passed him, Itachi caught a whiff of an overfamiliar metallic scent. _Blood_.

"Sakura-san!", he yelled, with an unusual panicky tone. The girl whipped around, throwing star in hand.

"Where is he?", she asked, searching for an enemy.

"You're bleeding"

Sakura stared at him, then turned every shade of red imaginable.

"E-Excuse me", she sputtered, hightailing in to the bathroom and slamming the door. Itachi waited, having learned from past lovers never to follow them into the bathroom. After a few moments she came back out, now wearing her nightclothes and a faint blush as she sat across from him.

"Explanation. Now", he ordered, using his ANBU voice. She winced and asked shyly,

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Uchiha-sama?"

".....If you call having sex for one night, a date, then, yes"

"-cough- Well, then I guess you know that once a month, girls have these thing some people call their 'moon-cycle'.....". As she explained, the cold look on his face was replaced with horror and embarrassment. When she got to the part where sperm come in, he decided he'd heard enough.

"Stop.", he ordered, which shushed her.

"Okay, so your telling me that woman bleed once a month for five days, and don't die?"

"Yes."

"Which explains why my mother turns bipolar every once in a while....."

"Exactly"

He paused, them looked her over warily.

"So....how far along are you?"

Sakura blushed and waved her hands in front of her.

"Don't worry! Mine just ended a few hours ago. I forgot to change my pad"

"Okay, then....I going to sleep.", he stated, moving toward the bed.

"O-Oh, then I'll leave", she sputtered. He grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"There is no way I'm leaving you in the mercy of whores", he growled.

"But-", he interupted her, by throwing her onto the double futon and dropping down beside her.

"Uchiha-sam-"

"Itachi"

"What?"

He groaned and propped himself up.

"My name is Itachi. Uchiha-sama is my father"

"Itachi-sama?"

"Lose the honorific"

"I-Itachi..... I'll be fine. The women won't enter my room and I can fight off the man-whore. "

"Sakura, if you don't stop complaining, I'll report you for disobeying orders"

Silence. _Good girl_, he thought as he felt her curl up against his chest sulkingly. Itachi wrapped his arms around her small frame, smirking victoriously. _Take that, Sasuke._

**Did you enjoy it? I wanted to put all the chapters together.....**

**Tobi: Tenru-chan forgot about Tobi!-starts crying-**

**Tenru: Don't worry, Tobi. I'm making a sequel. BUT, only if I get two or more good reviews.**

**Tobi:-turns to the crowd- Review or die a horrible death that involves chickens, a water hose, and a very angry raccoon. **3

**Tenru:.....um, I don't own Naruto, or Tobi would be a mafia leader. Bye for now!**


End file.
